A prospective clinical study is planned to assess adrenal-pituitary function in early stages of prolonged total abstinence (at "zero" time, 2 to 3 months, 9 months, and two years) in chronic alcoholic males. Concurrently, in an attempt to define the incidence, severity, and natural history of pancreatic abnormalities in this population, selected indices of pancreatic function are to be monitored; pancreatic function studies are to be repeated in certain subjects at five years after continuous total abstinence.